Ugly Christmas Sweaters
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: The annual ugly sweater contest at the Precinct Christmas party might be the only time Maura asks to borrow my clothes. I suppose I should be offended, but she just looks so cute wearing Rudolph. Smut Fluff with Rizzles in between! 3shot COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **_This is something fluffy for all my reviews at "Hear Me", I asked you guys to give me some prompts, what you guys wanted to see as a little gift for being so amazing. Only one of you suggested something, so **Pride365**...The smut in this story is for you. ;D The rest of this idea came from twitter. xD Whoever runs the R&I twitter accounts crack me up and this is totally inspired by it._

**Rating: **T to M

**Summery: **_The annual ugly sweater contest at the Precinct Christmas party might be the only time Maura asks to borrow my clothes. I suppose I should be offended, but she just looks so cute wearing Rudolph._

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Maura! Pick one and let me see!" I hollered, knocking on Maura's bathroom door. The annual ugly sweater contest at the Precinct Christmas party might be the only time Maura asks to borrow my clothes. I had gone through my closet and gathered all the sweaters that have never been worn and never been removed from their gift boxes, and brought them here for her to choose from.<p>

Just as I am about to fuss some more, the door opens and Maura is standing there in a pair of designer jeans and a hideous red sweater with Rudolph on the front. I try to hide the smirk as she looks down with uncertainty. As she glances back up at me, brows furrowed she says, "...The shoes don't have to be ugly too, do they?" I suppose I should be offended, but she just looks so cute wearing Rudolph.

I smirk and raise an eyebrow. "No...everyone's going to be wearing stilettos and sweaters." I quipped, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall, allowing my eyes to subtly look her over again.

Sarcasm going completely over her head, Maura looks serious as she says, "Oh, well, stilettos might be a bit much, but a nice pair of sued pumps...-" She pauses and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arches. I merely grin at her now as realization dawns on her. "Jane, you don't own stilettos..." She tilts her head cutely and then she narrows her eyes at me. "Oh! Oh, that...that was a joke... Ah." She laughs softly and it sounds like honey to my ears...if that makes sense.

I laugh with her, shaking my head. "...Yes, it was." I reply easily. Standing up straight, I place my hands on my hips. "You ready?" I ask, watching as she moves to her closet to pick out a pair of heels no doubt to go with her ugly sweater.

"Aren't you going to wear a sweater?" I hear her muffled voice call from her enormous closet.

I shake my head even though she can't see me and say, "Nah...I'm good. I've got my deer antlers." I pat the headband on my head with red, felt antlers sticking out of it for emphasis as she steps out in a pair of pumps. I'm briefly caught off guard by the Santa hat that now adorns her head. My mouth goes dry as images of Maura in nothing but red lace and that Santa hat enter my mind.

Her lips are moving, but the words don't seem to register until I finally hear my name being called. "...-Jane?" She looks at me curiously as I stare at her. "Are you okay? Your cheeks are flushed." She steps closer and I suddenly forget what the meaning of air is as her eyes lock with mine and she cups my chin. She's too close..."Your eyes are dilated." She says factually.

I shake my head and take a giant step back. "W-What?" I stammer. _Nice job, Rizzoli. Look more like a dumb ass._ I chastise myself. "I mean...Yeah, yes. I'm good. You ready?" I run a hand through my hair nervously and try to will the blush coloring my cheeks to go away.

Maura looks at me and I know she's trying to study my face. She ignores my question and starts explaining what she had been saying. "Well first, I said that you should participate and wear one of the sweaters you provided for me, and then when I realized you weren't listening to a thing I said, I asked if you were okay. Are you?" She finally asks.

I disregard her question all together and swallow thickly. "I don't want to participate." I whine, crossing my arms and putting on my best pout.

She merely raises her brows at me and gives me _that_ look. The one where I know I have no say in the matter. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She says calmly, her oh so delicious looking lips quirking into a smug smile, daring me to challenge her. I visibly swallow and bite the inside of my cheek.

"I choose the hard way." I say defiantly, narrowing my eyes at her.

An hour later, Maura and I walk into the Precinct, side by side. She has a smile on her face, looking gorgeous even in the ridiculous sweater...but let's face it, Maura could make a potato sack look sexy. I on the other hand am letting Maura know just how much I fucking _HATE _this godforsaken green snowman sweater, by keeping a permanent scowl on my face. How the fuck does she get me into these things?

I inwardly groan as I notice Korsak and frost smirking at each other in their stupid sweaters and making their way towards us. _Just kill me now! _I growl in my head. "Hey Janie. Doc." Korsak smiles to both of us, looking at me almost knowingly.

"Nice sweater, Jane." Frost grins.

I immediately shoot death glares at him. "Shut up." I grouse, rolling my eyes.

Maura smirks. "She's just angry because she has to wear the sweater." Her eyes suddenly light up as she spots something behind Frost and Korsak. "Ohh! Punch! Jane, they have punch. I never got to properly experience it at your High School Reunion. I'll be right back, would anyone like anything?" She asks, looking between the three of us.

Frost and Korsak shake their heads, holding up mixed drinks. I shake my head as well. "No thanks, Maur. I'll get something in a bit." I say, watching as she nods before turning to head over to the punch bowl.

I inwardly sigh and prepare myself for the ribbing I'm about to receive. "So, Janie...Doc Isles get you to wear the snowman sweater? Do you always do everything she says?" Korsak grins and I roll my eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Korsak. Your sweater is uglier than mine. You'll be sure to win with _that._" I say, gesturing to the kitten in a present box with it's paws sticking out. I poke one of it's paws and it immediately meows.

As the sweater meows, Frost and I look at each other and burst out laughing. Korsak just frowns at us. "My mom gave me this sweater." He says indignantly.

This only makes us laugh harder. I'm doubled over now, tears streaming down my face. "I-It's great." I stammer, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Frost nods and purses his lips together in an attempt to keep from guffawing. "Yeah, real great, Korsak." He nods, wiping a tear from his eye.

By this time, Maura has returned, punch in hand. She looks at Korsak's scowl and then over at mine and Frost's faces. "What'd I miss?" She asks curiously.

"Just laughing at Korsak's expense." Frost says as he presses the cat's paw on Korsak's sweater, causing it to meow.

Frost and I giggle again, shaking our heads. Maura just looks at us confused. "I don't see the humor." She says seriously. Frost and I share a glance and I roll my eyes.

"Never mind, Maur. Don't worry about it. Let's go mingle." I say, grabbing her elbow to lead her away.

Korsak places a hand on my arm to keep me from going anywhere and leans to whisper in my ear. "I'll get you for that, Janie...You'll see." He says. And as he pulls back, I see the evil smirk on his face and I wonder if I should take his words to heart. What could he possibly do to me here?

My mind starts to go over a number of scenarios and I swallow as I guide Maura through the crowd of people, only half way listening to her.

_Shit...I'm in trouble_. I think as I glance back at Korsak, watching as he talks quietly to Frost who is grinning and nodding.

_Shit..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_SO MANY ALERTS. xD I love it. So here is the next part. It's longer than the first. There will be one more part, to this and then it's back to work on "Hear Me" This has been a good break from it. Writing this lightheartedness has been really fun. Some of you may notice Detective Vega from "Hear Me" I figured I could give her another small spotlight. Besides, I love my character. :P Anyway, next part is where the smut comes in. It's been a while and I don't think I've ever shared my smut fics with anyone so I'll be a little nervous. ENJOY, though! I'll try to write the next part soon!_

__**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Detective Vega.

* * *

><p>Maura and I have been mingling for almost an hour now, and I've been thinking about ways to kill myself since we got here... Maura is talking to Detective Vega in SVU. She's known as a pit bull in her department, doesn't take shit from anyone and to top it off, she's gorgeous. Lean and fit, wavy chestnut colored hair and striking, feline eyes that almost look teal. She's as tall as me, and perhaps just as feisty.<p>

She, of course isn't wearing a sweater and I feel like a fucking dumb ass in my snow man sweater, which I can tell she's trying so hard not to laugh at. I'm only halfheartedly listening to the conversation she and Maura are having, though I'm nodding and laughing at all the right moments, when my cell phone vibrates in the back of my jeans pocket.

I politely excuse myself and step back just a bit as both Maura and Vega nod before going back to whatever the hell they were talking about...something about mimes... _wait, what? How the fu-never mind_. I shake my head, not even allowing myself to wonder how the hell the conversation came to be. _Probably some off the wall fact Maura knows_.

Taking my phone from my back pocket, I gently slide my finger across the screen to unlock it and see that I have a text from Frost: '_G2 show U and the Doc sumthin, meet at ur desk?_' My brows furrow, trying to think what Frost would want to show us. I type a quick reply, forgoing the chat-speak, having gotten used to texting Maura who abhors chat-speak. She texts in complete sentences with correct punctuations, and anyone who texts her using chat-speak, she wont reply. So I've gotten used to texting in complete sentences. The only chat-speak you'll ever see from Maura is the occasional, 'LOL' and emoticons.

As I pocket my phone, I wait for a pause in Maura's and Vega's conversation before I interrupt. "Sorry, Vega but I've got to steal Maura back from you. Seems she and I are needed back down in Homicide." I tell the brunette while gently placing a hand on Maura's arm.

Vega smiles and nods. "Of course, Rizzoli." She says to me, before turning her cat-like eyes to Maura. "It was good talking to you, Maura." She flashes my friend a brilliant smile and Maura smiles back.

"And you as well, Olivia. I hope you continue to enjoy the festivities. Happy Holidays." Maura offers before turning to leave with me.

Before I can guide Maura to the elevators, I hear Vega behind me, "Oh, and nice sweater Rizzoli." I can hear the smirk in her voice and my body goes rigid, eyes clamping shut and jaw clenching as I take a slow steady breath.

Maura looks over at me as I finally open my eyes and force my body to relax. "Yeah, thanks." I rasp, not even turning to look at her as I continue to lead Maura to the elevators.

"Is there a body, why does Barry want to see us?" Maura asks as we ride the elevator down. I merely shrug and step out of the compartment as it stops and opens up, holding it open for Maura to step out as well.

"Dunno." I say as we walk side by side into Homicide. I can see Frost and Korsak talking quietly by Frost's desk and I suddenly have an uneasy feeling. As soon as they spot me, they both stand up straighter and plaster on serious faces.

Both Maura and I walk toward my desk as Korsak says, "It's on your desk." His face is emotionless but something feels off. As we both walk up to my desk we lean over it to see a piece of paper that says in big red bold letter: '**LOOK UP!**'

Maura and I glance up and my eyes widen as I spot Mistletoe hanging above us. _Those bastards_! I can already feel my heart ramming against my rib cage, heat reddening my cheeks as I chance a look at Maura.

She looks a little puzzled as she looks at Korsak and Frost who both have matching shit eatin' grins on their faces. I try to calm my heart and work up the best death glare I can. "You brought us all the way down here to look at Mistletoe?" I say, narrowing my eyes at Korsak.

He just grins wider. "You and the Doc gotta kiss now...I mean, it _IS_ tradition..." Korsak raises a brow as if challenging me. My fists clench at my sides as I try to hide my excitement with annoyance. The excitement frightens me a little. The fact that I wouldn't mind kissing Maura, it scares me.

Maura looks at me and then back at Korsak and Frost. "Actually, kissing under the Mistletoe was first found associated with the Greek festival of Saturnalia and later with primitive marriage rites." She says factually.

I smirk as Korsak and Frost just stare at her as she continues her history lesson, "In Scandinavia, mistletoe was considered a plant of peace, under which enemies could declare a truce or warring spouses kiss and make-up. Later, the eighteenth-century English credited with a certain magical appeal called a kissing ball. At Christmas time a young lady standing under a ball of mistletoe, brightly trimmed with evergreens, ribbons, and ornaments, cannot refuse to be kissed. Such a kiss could mean deep romance or lasting friendship and goodwill. If the girl remained un-kissed, she cannot expect not to marry the following year." She finishes, that self-satisfied smirk appearing on her face.

"Errr...What's Saturnalia?" Frost asks, looking a little bewildered by everything.

Maura brightens a little more, obviously enjoying being able to share knowledge. "It's like a wild celebration, or an orgy." She says seriously.

Frost and Korsak look uncomfortable, and I'm just amused by their faces. The silence goes on for a moment longer before Maura breaks it. "So, Jane, I guess we should kiss then." She says very nonchalantly.

My mouth drops open and I nearly fall through the floor. My mouth opens and closes like a fish and I can feel my cheeks reddening and my heart pounding in my chest again. "I-Wh-what-why?" I ask, brows furrowed.

I glance over at Korsak and Frost who are grinning again, and I resist the urge to thwack them. Maura tilts her head in that way that makes me melt and says, "Because, Jane, it's tradition. Besides, I've never been kissed under mistletoe." She smiles at me and for a brief moment, I consider it.

But then I realize that that wouldn't be a good idea. "No. You just said-And, I-No...Frost and Korsak put that there to screw with us." I say crossing my arms defiantly and scowling.

Maura gives me that look again and I mentally groan. "Now Jane, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She says for the second time tonight.

I deflate a little, swallowing thickly and trying hard to ignore the two idiots staring at us. "I-I choose the hard way." I say weakly, silently cursing my stutter.

Before I can protest, Maura just smirks devilishly and steps closer to me. For the second time tonight, I forget the meaning of air and I can only imagine that my face looks like a deer in the headlights. "M-Maur-" It's all I can manage before her hands cup my cheeks and she gently presses our lips together.

My breath hitches, and for a moment my body stiffens but as soon as her lips move against mine, my brain melts into mush and my arms drop from their defensive pose and move of their own accord to her hips, my eyes flutter shut and time stands still.

Nothing else registers except Maura and the way her lips are languidly moving against mine. I'm pleasantly surprised when her tongue invades my mouth and only when oxygen is deemed necessary do we part.

I'm the first to pull back, licking my lips as Maura rests her forehead against mine. My eyes open to meet darkened hazel ones. Her gaze is intense and it causes my throat to constrict.

Beside us, I hear a throat clearing and Maura and I both jump apart, completely forgetting about jackass number 1 and jackass number 2. I'm sure my face is probably as red as Maura's Santa hat as I slowly look over at Korsak and Frost. They both look about as flustered as I feel. "So...Frost, wanna get a beer?" Korsak asks, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"YES!" He says a little to eagerly. "I mean, yes. Yeah...Uhh...see ya later, Rizzoli. Doc." He says nervously as he walks faster than necessary out of the door, Korsak on his heels.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." I say sarcastically, trying to calm my heart rate and breathing down.

Maura just looks at me, I can see the gears turning in that big brain of hers. "Hey... You okay?" I ask hesitantly. She looks back at me, with those intense, darkening eyes and it's almost uncomfortable.

Without answering me, she starts to slowly advance and that those darkening hazel eyes dilate and it's almost predatory. I feel myself swallow thickly and take a step back with every step she takes toward me. My ass hits my desk and suddenly she's in my personal space again. My eyes meet hers and I'm unable to pull away. "M-Maura...?" My voice sounds raspier than usual and before I can say anything else, she kisses me again.

All coherent thoughts disappear as one hand grips one of my hips, and the other moves past my sweater to touch the skin beneath my bellybutton. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine as her fingertips trace shapes into my skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_Okay, so at the risk of being threatened again here is the final installment. Just in time for Christmas! I'm not sure I like this. Idk. I've never written smut in first person, and I've never shared my smut with anyone...So, it was a little nerve wracking knowing I wasn't just trying to please myself here...Whoa that sounded a little too sexual...I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A SEXUAL WAY. o.o; Anyway.../coughawkward. Go easy on me. x.x And now back to your schedualed programming. (Meaning its time to get back to writing, "Hear me". I hope you enjoyed this, Pride! c:_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! D:

* * *

><p>My heart is ramming against my chest and it feels like it could break through my rib cage at any minute as Maura's fingers slowly dance up my sides, leaving a trail of fire behind them. I can feel my body reacting to her touch, arousal going from a lighted match at the pit of my stomach to spreading like wild fire through out my body, leaving me wanting more.<p>

My brain suddenly clicks on and I'm not sure if I'm annoyed or relieved as I force Maura back gently. We're both panting as my hands grip her shoulders. "M-Maura," It comes out breathily as I try to calm my heart as well as my body, down. "W-what are you-we, doing?" I ask, my hands sliding down her arms to gently grasp her wrists and remove them from my shirt, regrettably I might add...

I am relieved when her eyes lighten a bit, her expression less...predatory. "I thought that was quite obvious..." She replies smoothly, her hands dropping to her sides.

Rolling my eyes, I fight the urge to groan at her literalness. "No, Maur...I meant, we-we're best friends, and-" She cuts me off with a wave of her hand.

"I knew what you meant, Jane." She starts, now looking a little nervous as her eyes drop to the ground a moment before meeting mine again. "I know that we're friends... I just-I'm tired of pretending..." She says, softly.

I struggle to swallow the lump in my throat as I fidget nervously. "Pretending? What-what do you mean?" I ask, though I'm pretty sure I already know...I just thought that the whole 'pretending' was one-sided.

Maura gives me a look as she says, "Jane..." I look down, knowing that, just by her tone, she knows I know what she means. When I look back up, Maura is much closer again, causing my breath to get caught in my throat. As I lock eyes with her, she moves even more closer, as if that's even freakin' possible because she's already so damn close.

It's hard to think, hard to focus on anything other than Maura's warm breath caressing my lips as they ghost over mine. I feel like I should stop her, but I make no move to; to weak, to busy breathing her in. God she smells amazing. My eyes flutter shut and when I think she's going to kiss me again, her lips are still inches from mine. "Jane," She says softly, causing my lips to tingle. "I know you want me." Her voice is like silk and her words cause an involuntary shudder.

My eyes snap open to see that she's pulled back just a little, head titled slightly. I'm lightheaded and realize I've stopped breathing so I take a shaky breath and swallow in an attempt to get rid of the dryness in my throat. My brain is foggy and I'm trying hard to come up with a response, my mouth opening and closing.

Maura gives me a grin and places her hands on either side of my desk, effectively trapping me in between her arms. "Maur," I finally say, my voice thick with arousal.

She grins wider and my heart seems to somersault when she does. "I want you too, Jane." She says in a sultry voice. "I've _wanted _you for a while. We've been more than best friends for a while now, just...without this," Finally, she kisses me again, nibbling softly on my lower lip.

I can't help the moan that escapes my lips and the noise seems to startle me as I pull my face back. "Maura," I say, suddenly surprised at how composed and steady my voice sounds. "Yeah, you're right. I do want you, but, I can't lose you. You're... You're my best friend. I can't risk what we have." I give her a pleading look, though make no move to get her out of my personal space. I want to relish that while it lasts, even if it does put my sense on overdrive.

"You wont lose me." She says softly, her hands moving to capture mine. My heart tightens in my chest as I feel her fingers trace over the scars on my hands. I stare into her eyes, they're light again, beautiful. She stares back into mine and smiles almost shyly, which throws me off because she's been anything but shy over the past couple of minutes. "You wont lose me, Jane. If we-If we give this a shot, and it doesn't go like I _know _it will, the only way you'll get rid of me is if you tell me you no longer wish to be my friend." At the last part, she drops her eyes and doesn't look up.

I bite the inside of my cheek and move my hands from hers so I can cup her face and lift her chin up. Her eyes meet mine again and I smile at her. "That would never happen." I sigh and think for a moment before hesitantly pressing my lips to Maura's. I can feel her lips curve up into a smile against mine and I pull back before either one of us can deepen it. "How do you know, Maura? How do you know that-that this, us-" I gesture between us and glance from the ground back to Maura. "will last?" I ask nervously. I feel like I'm about to vomit butterflies.

Maura just smiles at me, her arms snaking around my waist. It's a foreign feeling to have her so close and the action not be platonic. "Because, Jane...I know you, and I know me and you are very much worth the risk." She says with conviction. And then her lips are pressed against mine again, and she's pulling me closer. I feel like I might burst into flames as she suddenly trails her lips down my jaw and toward my ear. "You're the one I want, the one I trust." She whispers in my ear before nibbling it and causing me to shiver against her.

My breath is ragged as I force my lungs to inflate and I gently push her back so I can look at her. She has a pout on her face from being interrupted. "O-Okay, Maura." I take another shuddery breath as she watches me. "I trust you. And I-I want this as bad as you do, maybe more." My voice is quiet, but strong as I stare into her eyes. She's smiling and my heart feels light now; I feel as though I'm floating.

Maura looks contemplative a moment, and I decide she's trying to formulate a good response to that. As she brings her eyes back to mine, they darken considerably and it makes my heart stop. I've come to know that look on her face in the past 10 minutes and it does things to me. "Maur-" Her name dies on my lips as she presses her body against mine and I'm pushed onto my desk.

She forces my legs apart and stands between them, her hands rest against my hips and thrusts her own against mine as she kisses me. My eyes flutter shut and I finally allow my hands to grab on to something. I grip the fabric of her sweater with one hand while the other moves up to her hair.

Maura's hands are moving up my own sweater, her fingers grazing my stomach and abs as she forces her tongue into my mouth. I'm like putty in her hands, aggressive Maura is so damn sexy I can hardly take it. As her lips move down my neck, sucking softly, I suddenly notice we're at the Precinct...I'm sitting on my desk and Maura's hands are up my shirt..."M-Maura, w-we can't-" I struggle to form a sentence as her hands move over my breasts, replacing with what I wanted to say with a moan. "W-What if someone-someone w-walks in?" I finally say, though most of it comes out breathy or in a moan.

I can feel Maura's lips quirk into a grin against my neck as she trails hot wet kisses down toward my collar bone. "Mmm, no one will." Her reply is muffled and her warm breath against my neck makes me shiver and I struggle to think clearly.

But all my thoughts die as she suddenly pulls my sweater up and off of me within seconds, her hands automatically moving to my back to unclasp my bra as she moves to kiss me passionately. My bra is flung somewhere as her tongue runs over mine and her hands run up my sides and to my breasts, cupping them gently and allowing her fingers to run softly over my hardening nipples.

All I can think is how good her hands feel on me, and suddenly I need to feel her against me. I need skin to skin contact. My hands move to grip her sweater and I break our heated kiss so I can pull the sweater up and over her head. The sweater drops to the floor, along with the Santa hat as well as my jaw. My eyes rake over her half naked body and the red lace bra she's wearing. I grin as I remember my thoughts from earlier.

She seems to notice and quirks a brow. "What?" She asks as she places her hands on my thighs.

"Nothing, it's just that... Earlier, when you came out with that Santa hat on, I had this image of you in nothing but a red lacy bra and thong and that Santa hat." I nod my head to the hat on the floor.

Maura grins almost devilishly and bends to set the Santa hat back on her head. "Oh?" Her hands grip the front of her jeans and she slowly unbuttons them, stepping out of her heals briefly to shimmy out of her jeans. "Like this?" She questions, head tilting to the side and a grin adorning her face. She quirks an eyebrow and steps out of her jeans and back into her heals.

My mouth goes dry and my eyes greedily take in every inch of exposed skin. "Jesus, Maur..." I say, my voice thick and raspy. "Yes, l-like that. Now come here." I want nothing more than to kiss, touch and lick every inch of her.

She happily complies to my demand and steps back in between my knees. "We need to make this more even." She says into my mouth before kissing me. I now feel her hands pulling at my jeans and I wiggle to help her get them off, silently thanking myself for actually wearing a matching bra and panties, even though my bra is hanging off of Frost's computer at the moment.

I chuckle against her lips, shivering as her hands rub my inner thighs. "If it's going to be even," I begin to say as I move my lips away from hers to kiss slowly down her neck. "Your bra needs to come off." I bite down on her pulse point, feeling her heart beat against my lips as I kiss the spot I just bit.

Maura's head tilts to grant me more room on her neck, letting out a breathy moan as I suck softly. I move my hands to her back to undo her bra. It slides off and to the ground and I allow my hands to explore her body before cupping her breasts and massaging softly.

I continue my assault on Maura's neck, my thumbs rubbing her nipples softly, relishing every moan and whimper that I make come out of that delectable mouth of hers. Her hands run over my thighs and she suddenly backs away from me. I catch her eyes and they're dark and dilating...It's almost primal and I know she's about to take control.

She pushes me back gently, so that I'm leaning back against my hands and then she kisses me roughly while her hands explore my body until they reach my thighs. She gently wraps her hands around them and lifts and pulls me closer. My legs wrap around her waist and Maura begins to kiss down my jaw and neck, stopping briefly to suck and nip at the skin.

Her arms snake around me and her nails gently graze my back as her lips slowly move down to my chest before taking one of my nipples into her mouth. I gasp and let out a groan as she runs her tongue over it, flicking and nibbling softly. My head drops back and I attempt to grind into her as best I can in my position.

I keep myself propped up with one hand as I move the other to explore every and any bare part of her body that I can reach, paying special attention to her nipples. She moans against my breast and the vibration of her lips make me tremble and thrust my hips. I feel her grin against me as her hands move to the waistband of my panties, tugging slowly.

I force my legs apart and lift so that she can pull down the only item of clothing left on my body. My panties fall to the ground and Maura steps back, allowing her eyes to rake over my body. She licks her lips almost hungrily and moves closer to me once more, her lips pressing to mine as her fingers trail up my thighs. They stop before going to the place I want her most and I groan in frustration against her lips, causing her to grin.

"M-Maura, please." I plead. She chuckles and moves one hand the rest of the way, her finger running over my clit slowly before her tongue invades my mouth and her free hand roams farther up my body to cup one of my breasts.

I moan into her mouth as her finger moves faster against my clit and I tremble against her. I want to touch her, so I move a hand to do so but she catches it and shakes her head with a grin. "Now now, Jane. Later." She says, in a sultry voice as her finger suddenly moves down and dips inside me, causing me to gasp. "I just want to focus on you, and I can't very well do that with your hands distracting me." I only moan in response as she adds another finger and pumps slowly, allowing me to get used to her.

My eyes shut tight and one hand grips the edge of the desk tight as the other just holds me up. I feel her thumb rub my clit as she thrusts her fingers in a little faster, making my body shudder and my head drop back as I let out another moan.

Maura's free hand moves up and cups a breast, kneading it softly while her mouth goes to work on the other, sucking softly on my nipple. By now I'm writhing and I feel the build-up in my groin as I tighten around her fingers. "M-Maura..." I moan, breath ragged. "D-Don't s-stop, please, d-don't stop. S-so close..." My hips start to buck involuntarily into her, and she curves her fingers up and pumps into me faster, her thumb pressing into my clit and sending me over the edge.

"Maura, fuck!" I see stars, rainbows and fucking unicorns as I come. My body goes into spasms and I struggle to hold myself up as I moan Maura's name and ride out my orgasm. I feel Maura slow her fingers, and then once I calm, she slowly moves them out and wraps her arms around me to pull me up and lean against her.

I rest my head on her shoulder as she kisses me sweetly, holding me close as my body calms and I get my breathing in order. "T-that was...Amazing." I mumble into her hair, moving to kiss her neck softly.

"Good." She says softly as her fingers run softly over my back, making me shiver.

My hands rest on her sides and I slowly run them up and back down. "It's your turn." I say, but she shakes her head and I lift mine to look at her in the eye. She's smiling and her eyes are still dark, filled with want and need. "Why?" I ask, because I really want to touch her, make her feel just as good as she did me.

"When we get home, you can ravish my body. The party upstairs is almost over and I don't want to risk it...Besides, I'll want you again afterward." She says grinning at me as she slowly begins to get dressed.

I smirk and nod as I move off of my desk, my body already burning with arousal again at the thought of Maura in my bed. "Alright, but...let's hurry, I don't know if I can wait that long." I say as I grab my bra from Frosts computer and slip it on.

A couple minutes later, I'm grabbing Maura's hand and grinning like an idiot as she intertwines our fingers and we walk out to the elevators. I glance down at my sweater and grin to myself. If it hadn't been for this stupid party, and these stupid sweaters and Korsak and Frost, I wouldn't have Maura or the best sex I've ever had. I make a mental note to buy Frost and Korsak some chocolate Monday and deem this my lucky sweater as we step inside the elevators and they close.

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
